


It is because of you, I get burned.

by saylilirose



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AKA you - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Doesn't end that way, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Look it wasn't like this, Not with Lisa tho, Starts out gay, but it changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylilirose/pseuds/saylilirose
Summary: You and Lisa were together for nearly a year. Then the bombshell drops, and she didn't even explain herself to you.But the end to something, is the beginning to something else, right?





	It is because of you, I get burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based from the Japanese version of Playing with Fire.  
> Not BETA-ed.  
> Just a one-shot unless I change my mind.  
> First BP fic, please be nice.

            “Can you please not?” You sigh, the girl in front of you looks annoyed with you and you feel bad. “Sorry, am I annoying you?” Lisa nods, “You finally noticed.” Nodding, you put your earbuds back in and look back down to your books.

            Your girlfriend of nearly a year, looks done and over with you, and to be honest, it hurts. More than you think it should. In the beginning it was all fine, but apparently your honeymoon phase lasted more for you than it did for her. With her being an idol, you put a lot of effort into making time for her when she had her own free time. “Oh, I have to go, sorry baby.” The blonde looks up, “Already?” You want to scoff at her, you had been here for nearly an hour, which she spent typing away at her laptop and phone. “I have to go to work soon. Text me when your next free day is?” She hums, once again not paying attention to you. Defeatedly, you pack your belongings.

            “What’s with you?” Mina turns to you, “Nothing, just Lisa has been busy lately.” She groans, “Busy? Didn’t you tell me that last time she spent the entire time looking at her phone?” You pout, “Yeah, but it’s all because of work. You know this.” Our friend nods but still frowns, “Just because she’s an idol doesn’t mean she can treat you like this either F/n-ah.” You ponder for a second, “I guess.” Mina rolls her eyes again, she can’t believe that you’re blind like this. “Look, can we please just go over this again? We have to go back to work in less than 20 minutes!” She jumps, “Aish! I’m your elder you little—” She rolls her eyes, “Whatever, you’re dumber than Jean at this so I’ll help you.”

            Walking back into the back of your job, you check your phone quickly. Lisa still hadn’t texted you. She’s busy, that’s all it is. Right?

            “Hello how can we help you today?” Your customer smiles and states his order, you nodding and putting it. “It’ll be out soon, thank you for coming today!” More and more people come up to you as time goes by. “Here, I’ll take over. Your shift is over in two minutes.” Mina comes from behind you, “Thanks! See you later!”

            Sighing, you look around you, everyone’s busy talking others, walking somewhere, or walking their dogs. And here you are, eating an ice cream sandwich after work all alone at the park. Your phone vibrates, “Oh!” Your smile drops as the notification message shows your brother’s name. “Ah go away! Lisa could text me right now!” Nothing ever comes through.

            Dropping your keys down on their bowl, you drop your bag onto the couch and make your way to your bedroom. All you wanted now, was to sleep and never wake up. “Ah, I have to send my essay by tonight.” Groaning, you turn back around and reach for you bag again. With your laptop in hand, you make your way to your bedroom again. “Okay good. Let’s hope I get an A on it.” Stretching, you lay back on your bed, “Should I call her myself?” You shake your head, “I might annoy her even more than I did earlier.” Nothing made you sadder than seeing your girlfriend annoyed, mad, or sad because of you. Sitting up, you decide to stream Blackpink’s current songs instead. The more you support your girlfriend and her groupmates, the more she can be well known around the world. Her happiness was all that you really needed.

            If only it had lasted.

            If only she had been honest with you.

            Honesty was all you had ever had asked for.

            “Can you or can you not?” You sigh, “I can, but I can’t do it for free.” Your classmate rolls his eyes, “I can’t pay you for this!” You frown, “I’m a photographer Nate! I can’t get food on the table if I don’t charge!” The boy rolls his eyes but before he can speak, you shake your head, “Think it through.” You walk away from the empty photography classroom and leave him alone. “Who does he think I am?” Taking your phone out, you check your social media.

            ‘Lisa and Jennie finally spill the beans!’

            ‘The first out K-pop couple finally came!’

            Raising an eyebrow, you click on the different articles. Confused and in shock, you read the words written out. “What is this?” Before you can scroll again, your phone screen changes and Mina’s phone call comes through. Shakingly you answer, “H-hello?” Mina can tell your state. “Come over now.” Knowing she wouldn’t take your protests you can only hum a response before hanging up.

            “Did she ever tell you anything?” You shake your head, “She sometimes looked annoyed, but I didn’t think it was this bad.” You let out a shaky breath, “I…I didn’t think she was over me this quick.” Mina sighs, the one time you were genuinely happy, and now even that was down the drain. “I’ll get you more tea.” Nodding, you look back at the television playing random YouTube videos.

       

* * *

 

            Lisa sighs as she scrolls through all the articles on her and Jennie. Said girl, laying across her lap, “Everything okay?” Lisa shrugs, “Everyone’s over the place. Some are happy about us, others are you know…still conservative.” Jennie sits up, “Well, YG gave us the okay so, we should be fine.” Lisa smiles as Jennie leans to kiss her cheek.

            Chaeyoung comes out from her bedroom and walks to them, “Okay, okay we know you’re all happy and all, but you still have to do the dishes.” Both of them groan, “Get! Jisoo-unnie doesn’t want them when she gets home from the studio.” Jennie gets up and walks to the kitchen, Lisa sighs and rolls her neck, “Do we have practice tomorrow?” Chaeyoung nods, “I think so. Why?” Lisa shakes her head, “I had plans with a friend, but she can wait.”

            “Ahh!” Jennie yells out as Lisa hugs her from behind, “Lisa! Don’t do that!” Both of them giggle, “Ugh, if they were bad before, they’re worse now.” Jisoo speaks from the dinner table, Chaeyoung giggles along with her, “As long as we don’t hear them at night, I think we’ll survive Unnie.”

            Jisoo drops herself onto the couch and relaxes, her eyes catching the phone on the coffee table. “Hmm?” Reaching for it, she notices it’s Lisa’s phone, she also notices, that it’s being spammed with calls and messages.

_“You just needed to talk to me.”_

_“When did it happen?”_

_“It’s okay. Be happy.”_

            Confused, she’s about to turn to Lisa in the kitchen, before she’s called away by Chaeyoung, “Unnie! We need to go down to the dancing studio again!” Standing up, she lets the phone fall on the coffee table again. Shrugging, she decided that it may just be a friend that wanted to congratulate Lisa. Maybe Lisa hadn’t talked to her about her relationship yet. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

            Sighing, you sniff again, of course she had played you like this. Even before her debut, when you had first met her, she had a lot of people running after her. “Come on. She doesn’t want to talk with you F/n.” Letting out a sad laugh, you smack your forehead, “Was I really that bad? That she doesn’t even want to see me anymore without closure?” Mina sighs, “I’m sorry.” You shake your head, “Can’t be helped. Idols are all the same anyway. All of their relationship stories are the same with civilians.” Mina frowns, “Come on, why don’t we go out and eat something good? You know I can’t cook.” You giggle and wipe your face, “Alright.”

            Smiling, you take another bite of your burger, “How’s it? For some reason I think mine is still raw.” You swallow you bite and respond to your friend, “It’s okay. If you eat it with fries it tastes hella good.” She groans, “Mine’s half cooked, half raw. But I already paid nearly $20 for it.” Giggling again, you shake your head, “I told you to stick with the regular.” The woman rolls her eyes, “Never hurts to try new things.” At her words, you think about your life. “Yeah…I guess.”

            “Thanks for the ride!” Mina waves from her window, “Text me before you go to sleep!” You nod and wave back. Walking into your apartment building, you walk over to the elevator and pull your keys out. “Okay, submit final thesis and review for the math exam. Nothing too much.” As the elevator rings, you step out and walk down the hallway, your apartment door coming into view. “Home sweet home.” Stepping in, all your sadness comes back. “No F/n-ah. You have to be strong.” You set your things down and walk into your kitchen, your phone vibrates from your pocket. “What now?” Pulling it in front of you, you open your fridge and pull out a jug of lemonade, “Oh.” An unknown number texts you, “Thanks for supporting our lovely Lisa!” Raising an eyebrow, you scoff at the texts, “Who is this?” A few seconds pass by, “Hello! This is Kim Jisoo!” You gasp, “Jisoo? Like Blackpink’s Jisoo?”

            No way. You’re putting her in the past. Lisa and her group members would no longer be in your life.

* * *

 

            Jisoo frowns, “What?” Jennie looks at her, “Everything okay?” The elder shrugs, “I texted one of Lisa’s friend, but she blocked me.” Jisoo taps her phone, “Yeah no, she’s blocked me.” Lisa comes through the door into Jisoo’s room, “Hey who’s turn is it to cook today?” “Before that, do your friends not want to know us?” Lisa raises an eyebrow, “Huh?” Jisoo turns her phone and brings it up, “Your friend F/n blocked me!” Lisa stops, “What do you mean?”

            Lisa is screaming internally, she didn’t think anyone would find out about her actual girlfriend, ex? She doesn’t know. While, yes, she did love F/n, as time went by, Lisa found herself liking her group member more and more. She didn’t want to hurt either one, so she just decided to keep F/n in the background, while she and Jennie started to be a thing. And, soon enough, she and Jennie were pushed to come out to their fans, it would help people around the world see that there was nothing with their relationship.

            Sighing, she scrolls down her own phone, “Come on F/n, pick up.” She puts her phone to her ear, the phone going straight to rejection, “The phone number—” The woman sighs, “Seriously.” She frowns, “Don’t act like this.”

         

* * *

 

            Three months later, you sit there laughing loudly. “Okay, but, if you do put that on, the light will make you look like a tree.” Namjoon shrugs, “I already look like a tree anyway.” You roll your eyes. In a turn of events, your internship as a final year student, had gotten you the opportunity to shadow a professional photographer, which is why you’re laughing out loud, with _the_ Kim Namjoon.

            “Can you make him look like a crab instead?” Jungkook laughs as he looks at the computer screen filling up with all the pictures you take. “Maybe through photoshop, but I don’t think your boss will like that.” Namjoon turns to make another pose, you continue clicking away. “Okay, okay let’s do…Sit on the stool and lean forward.” Doing as told, Namjoon moves, “Jungkook, come over and stand on his side, lean your head to the side.” The younger member moves, “Like this?” “Yeah!” You begin to click the camera again, more and more pictures come through. Your mentor finally comes from the other side, finished with shooting the rest of the members. “Oh, L/n, you have talent for this!” You bow, “Thank you sir!” Everyone claps as your mentor signals that the photoshoot is over. “It was nice meeting you all! Thank you for your hard work!” You bow at your mentor and then turn to the music group. “Ah let’s get a group picture before you go!” You smile shyly, the groups manager grab’s Seokjin’s phone. All of them pose beside you, you in the middle. All you smile and pose with a peace sign. “Thank you!” Walking away, you help everyone take the setups down.

            You yelps as you feel a pat on your shoulder, “Oh, Suga. What can I help you with?” He shakes his head, “Come with me.” You raise an eyebrow, “Uh sure.” You follow him, walking through the large empty parking lot. “What’s up?” He takes a breath, “Namjoon likes you.” You make an indistinguishable sound, “Huh?” Yoongi rolls his eyes, “Can you two just go out already? I’m done seeing him mope about you at the dorm.”

            Maybe it was time to look for another partner.

* * *

 

            Lisa gasps as she reads the headlines across her screen.

            “RM the first member to date out of BTS.”

            “Big Hit stops dating ban?”

            “Mystery girl who stole the Monsters heart?”

            The now, brunette’s eyes skim through the article, the twitter picture attacked making her eyes water. “F/n?” She clicks on the picture to enlarge it, and sure enough there you were, in the middle of the boy group, smiling a camera in your hands.

            “Baby?” She looks up, Jennie’s walking into her room, drying her hair with a towel. “Everything okay?” Lisa nods and blinks her tears away, “Yeah, just allergies.” Jennie smiles, “I’ll go get you some aspirins!” Nodding again, Lisa then frowns when her door is closed. “You’ve blocked me enough F/n.” She sighs, “How can I come across you again?”

            Leaning back, she begins to text the groups manager, “When is the next major awards show?” Growing antsy, Lisa gets up and walks out to the kitchen. “Oh, here!” Jennie comes up and gives her a small plate, two pills in the middle. Smiling she takes them from the other girl’s hands, “Thanks Jen.”

            A few minutes later, her phone pings, “In about a month. Why? Do you want me to start looking for outfits?” Lisa sighs, deciding to play normal, she texts back a yes and throws her phone to the side.

            “Let me explain F/n.”

* * *

 

            You shake your head, “No. Joon, I’m not going to this.” He whines, “Why not?! All of my fans like you anyway! The boys are fine with me joining them for the entrance.” You frown, “It’s your and their night, does not involve me in any type of way.” Hoseok, who was eavesdropping joins the conversation with a smirk, “He already bought you a dress though.” You let out a gasp, “What?! Namjoon!” The leader looks at his member with a pleading look, “Can’t say no, now can you?” You roll your eyes and let out a loud sigh, “I guess not.” Namjoon smiles, “So you’ll go?” You nod, “Better not leave me alone though.” As you stand and walk into your kitchen, Namjoon looks at Hoseok, “Thanks Hyung.” The elder nods, “Where are you going to fine a dress to show her though?” The leader drops his head, “Do you think the coordi noona’s can help me?”

            As you hug Hoseok goodbye, he pecks your cheek, “Make sure you don’t show up with makeup. Make everyone jealous with your natural beauty.” You giggle, “Hey! Don’t flirt with my girlfriend!” Namjoon yells from your kitchen, “Do you think you’ll have a mini Namjoon making session tonight?” He whispers, to which you gasp and smack him, “Seok!” He laughs and puts his coat on, “Joking, joking. Take care of him for me? He hasn’t had a proper meal.” You nod and hug him once more. “Don’t worry. You now he eats a lot when he’s with me.” The elder nods, “Well, if anything happens we’re on standby 24/7 if any emergency.”

            “Do you think we can order some wings at this hour?” You scoff, “You’re not getting junk food Joonie.” He whines, “But I’m hungry!” You roll your eyes, “Then I’ll make some homemade food.”

* * *

 

            Posing, Lisa stands next to Jennie with confidence, this is the first time they’re being seen in the public and media eye since coming out. “Lisa, Jennie! Over here!” All four turn to pose to another set of cameras’. Everyone goes crazy as the girls pose for them.

            “Alright, thank you Blackpink! We hope to see the win multiple awards tonight!”

            The girls walk off the platform and begin to walk down the red carpet again, waving at their fans and more paparazzi. Behind them, everyone begins to yell out louder than before. Turning for a second, Lisa sees Bangtan making their way to the platform for pictures. She looks around, expecting to see you near them. When she doesn’t, she turns back to the front and smiles as a fan calls her over to take a picture. “Hello!”

            Waiting for your boyfriend, you stand behind their manager. Your body is engulfed by a tight red lacy dress, the bottom cut in a mermaid cut. Your hair curled to perfect curls, make up done boldly, ears with large diamond earrings, a small diamond necklace on your neck, your right hand is covered with rings. Your left only holds on ring.

            The manager turns to you with a smile, “Ah, Namjoon’s free now.” You look up and see Namjoon walking back to you, “Ready?” You nod, “Wait, what are you—” He pulls you to walk next to him, the platform coming into your view. “Namjoon what are you doing?” He smiles down at you, “We’re letting the world know about us.” You take a breath, “Are you sure?” He nods, “Show the industry that there’s nothing wrong with dating.” As he helps you step up on the platform, both of you smile to the cameras.

            And out of nowhere, he grabs your left hand into his, pulling it up.

            The entire crows grows crazy.

            “And what are we expecting from you girls in the future?” Before the group can answer, the reporter gasps, “Oh my! We’re sorry for interrupting! But it seems Bangtan’s leader RM has confirmed the rumors of his proposal!” Three girls gasp and turn to the large white screen behind them, covering their gasps at the images being shown on it. Lisa looks slowly. You and Namjoon stood there smiling, holding each other’s hands, two rings on your left hands.

            She had lost you. And she couldn’t even let you know that she regretted it.

* * *

 

            Sitting down at the table, you giggle as Jungkook and Jimin dance and sing along with the current girl group performing.

            “Joon, can you help me to the bathroom?” He nods and stands, grabbing your hand. “Thanks.” Walking away from the large hall, both of you walk to where the bathrooms are. “I’ll wait for you out here.” You shake your head, “No. You can go back, this dress will take a while, I don’t want you to miss anything.” He nods, “I’ll let our manager know you’re here.” You nod and lean up to kiss him, “I’ll try to hurry.” With a final smile, he kisses your forehead and walks away. “Now…this dress.”

            Lisa sees as you and Namjoon walk away. This was her only chance to talk to you.

            As Namjoon walks towards her, she bows, he does the same and waves. “If only you knew.” She mutters to herself. Walking again to her destination, she takes a breath before walking into the bathroom.

            She smiles sadly as she hears you muttering to yourself. “Hello?” She speaks softly, you stop. But in your despair, you open the stall door, “Hi, can you—” You stop, both of you look at each other. “Need help?” You shake your head, “No. I’m fine.” She sighs, “Can we talk when you finish?”

            Lisa sighs and leans on the sinks; her nerves were running wild and she didn’t even know how to start the conversation. Hearing you flush, she stands straight again. Putting her hair behind an ear, she tries to calm herself down. As you walk out, she moves to the side to allow you to wash your hands. “How have you been?” You shake, “F-fine. You?” Lisa smiles sadly again, “I’ve missed you. I tried to call you, but the calls wouldn’t go through.” You sigh and move to grab paper towels. “I thought it would be better to move on. Like how you did.” Lisa flinched, “F/n…” You turn and glare at her, “You could have talked to me. I knew I annoyed you, but for you to do that to me?!” You shake your head, “With your own band member? All you had to do was tell me you didn’t want me anymore Lalisa.” The woman flinches at the use of her first name. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I like both of you at the same time, but YG—” “It’s already over Lisa…we’ve both moved on. Be happy with her.” Before she can speak up again, you rush out of the bathroom.

            “Are you done? The boys want you to be there for the next award, they’re nominated.” Their manager speaks as he notices you. “Yeah, let’s go!” A fake smile comes over your face.

            Lisa shakes and blinks away her tears, “I love you. I really do.”

            “Hey, you took a while.” Jisoo speaks as she sees Lisa walking back to their table. The maknae shrugs, “The bathroom was full. DO you know how hard it is to get those large dresses off to use the bathroom?” All four girls laugh.

            The seven boys jump up and scream out of excitement, their name being called as the winners of Album of the Year. The cameras pan over to the groups’ table, stopping longer than usual as it catches Namjoon hugging you, and when each boy hugs you before walking to the stage.

            “Thank you so much for this! This is dedicated to all ARMY’s across the world!”

            Namjoon comes to the mic, “We would like to thank all of those that have supported us from the beginning! Our CEO, our producers, our choreographer, our parents! And for me tonight, I would like to help another special person who also helped me make this album possible! F/n.” He waves over at you, the camera’s show you on the big screens waving back.

            Lisa clenches her jaw and hands. Jennie looks at her with worry, “You okay?” She nods back, “Yeah.”

            As everything ends, you make your way to where the boys’ manager is. The boys are still back stage, being the last group to perform.  “Hi!” You turn around, “Hello?” The unknown female smiles, “I’m Hwang Miyeong. I work for YG Entertainment. We noticed that you have a western type of look—” You shake your head, “Sorry. I’m not looking to go into the entertainment industry. I’m a photographer.” She hums and nods, “Well, if you ever change your mind. Have my card.” She reaches into her clutch and pulls out a black card before walking away.

            Walking behind the manager, you sigh in relief as you find a place to sit. “Wait here okay. I’ll go see if they’re done.” You nod and turn to grab on of the water bottles behind you. “F/n, right?” Jumping up startled you turn around, Blackpink stands in front of you. “You’re Namjoon-oppa’s girlfriend, right?” You smile and nod, “Yes, nice to meet you.” All of them besides Lisa smile back. Jisoo gasps, “Lisa you have a friend with her name right! Wow!” You clear you throat, “It’s very nice to see idols taking a stand for themselves.” Jennie blushes as she bows, “Unnie thank you for supporting us.” You smile, “Well…I hope it goes great for you guys. Me and my last girlfriend didn’t last long.” You look at Lisa, “Namjoon has given me another chance to believe in love.” Jennie gasps, “You had a girlfriend?!” You nod sadly, “It’s in the past though.” Jisoo bites her lip, piecing your words and Lisa’s actions together. “Before anyone can speak again, you look away as your name is called. Namjoon and Yoongi are walking over.

            “Oh, hello there.” Namjoon bows, the girl group doing the same. “Sorry to interrupt, but we have to head out. It’s a bit late for us to stay out.” Jennie nods and waves her hands, “Sorry for keeping her! Unnie, thanks for your support again!” You bow and wave without a word.

            “You okay?” You nod, “Hey Joon, how exactly do you come up with a beat a song?” Your lover raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” You sigh, “I have some lyrics I want you to look at.”

     

* * *

 

            You bite your lip as you watch Namjoon sitting next to Teddy. “What do you think?” The elder producer smiles and leans back, “I don’t know why you don’t encourage her to train?” Namjoon shakes his head, “Not what she wants.” “The lyrics are great. With my beat, she can make this a good song.” Namjoon gives you a thumbs up. You smile, Teddy clicks the microphone button, “Why don’t we record the guide now? Your voice fits it very well.” You nod, “Will that be okay?” Both men nod, “Don’t worry, if you don’t like it, we can get someone else to do it.”

            Clicking the music on, you take a breath.

            “This is past addiction; this love is crack. The color of my heart is black.”

            Walking out of the booth, Namjoon smiles at you, “Who do we have to beat up over these lyrics?” You giggle, “I overheard a girl complaining at work one day.” Teddy nods, “You have talent for writing, if you don’t want to become a trainee, you can definitely write songs.”

* * *

 

            “Alright girls. We’ll be listening to a new song today. We need to have a main track.” The girls nods and drop on the couch. Teddy clicks through his computer. “Alright, so we got this, we’ll need you guys to pull out sadness and heartbrokenness.” Jennie scrunches her nose, “How can I?” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, “Seriously, love songs that are sad will not work with them oppa.” Jisoo laughs, “Maybe we can act something out?”

            The male sighs, “Just listen to the guide, maybe you’ll feel something when you listen to the words.” He clicked his computer.

            Lisa froze at the voice coming out of it.

            “Don’t play with me _girl_.”

            “We’ll change the girl the boy, that way no negative attention to you two.” Jennie nods, Lisa sighs and leans back. “Do I really have to sing that rap? It sounds so sad.”

            Everyone looks at her, “I can’t be sad if I have her right now.” Jennie blushes and the other two whistle.

   

* * *

 

            As you sit with Namjoon, he smiles down at you as Blackpink begins to perform the second song. "You ready? It's your song." 

            The lights go back up and the piano starts in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Questions, Concerns? Let me know in the comments.  
> Or come find me @/saylilirose on TWIT.


End file.
